rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Yuria: The Dragon God
''Tales of Yuria: The Dragon God ''is a RPG game created by AeroFunk80. Plot "Knights are not distinguished on good deeds and chilvalry, but wealth and gleaming armor. The more burnished knight will always outshine the gallant but underprivileged one." -Sir Theodore of Gardonia You play the role of an unfortunate knight, Sir Edwin Pebbleton of Dungbottom, who desires one thing in life-to wed a fair maiden and restore his family name that his late father tarnished. Yet, Sir Edwin isn't the most prestigious knight in the land. He's poor, daft and quite unattractive. Finding a maiden to marry has proven to be a difficult task for him. After a drunken night at the Crossroads Inn, Sir Edwin meets a guileful rogue that convinces him to embark on the adventure of a lifetime-to defeat the dreaded dragon Cinder and rescue Lord Thakk's fair daughter, Lady Isella. Finding Cinder, however, is not an easy task, and they are forced to recruit the aid of two others, locate Cinder's lair and pray they don't die in the process. Take on the role of a comical and dimwitted band of heroes trying to survive in a world full of monsters, peril and roasted pheasant (it's quite nice). Can you rescue Lady Isella? Will Sir Edwin find the love of his life? And will the rogue, Kitrashusara, discover riches beyond his wildest dreams? Only you can determine their outcome. Features * Decisions that will impact the story and future choices; shaping and molding the world around you. * No Random Encounters. All battles are scripted into the game to encourage exploration. * A story driven game with plenty of dialogue and character development (a lot of action and adventure too :) * Comical and satirical moments intermixed with some serious and meaningful outcomes. * Herb Gathering, Alchemy, Mining, Treasure Hunting, Fishing and Bunny Hunting! * Light humor and sarcasm that brings a "A Bard's Tale" type charm to the game (at least that's what I was trying to do) * Main Story + Side Quests (15 hours) Characters Sir Edwin Single ladies please apply! Do not fret by this young knight's ghastly appearance, his destitute coffer and his dying lands. What he lacks in knightly luxuries, he makes up for in honor and devotion. Sir Edwin enjoys long walks through the meadow and loathes bats. Kitrashusara Don't let this rogue's bright, crimson hair and black eye patch fool you; this kaeta is one to be trusted. He may have a bounty on his head in Yurl and Deshi Ratik, but Ostragen is a different land with new opportunities (and laws). Known as Kit by his close friends, this innocent rogue hopes to obtain mountains of treasure so that he may retire, settle down and live a quiet life deep in the forest as far away from the king and city guard as possible. Fizrahn Prestorius University is very fortunate to have Fizrahn as part of their magical alumni. He's been valedictorian of his class and studied under the great Ghalahara the Powerful. What he has in studious intellect, he lacks in common sense, though. Note to self: when surrounded by knights clad in metal while standing in a shallow pool of water... don't cast lightning... Tia A cleric from The Divine Order. She's been sent on a pilgrimage by The Thesiriun in hopes to aid the innocent, smite the wicked and discover herself. She's kind, caring and possesses one mean healing spell, and she doesn't take blaspheming ogres lightly. SMITE ALL INFIDELS! Development This is my first game created in RPG Maker. It was originally done in VX Ace and just recently converted to MV. When I created this game, I wanted to focus on what I enjoy the most-writing and storytelling. I spent a lot of time developing my character's and telling a tale that was reminiscent of old comical fairy tale's from the 80's and 90's. I knew I wanted to go humorous, but not over-the-top, so I got some inspiration from A Bard's Tale and Princess Bride. I took a world full of normal, serious people and injected it with a dimwitted group of heroes to interact with them. Along with my storytelling and character development, I wanted to create a game where choices matter. The decisions you make in the game will impact the world around you, and those choices will determine the difficulty of a dungeon or boss, or possibly how people, or even a town, interact with your party. I really hope you enjoy my game if you take the time to play. I didn't have a lot of plugin/coding knowledge, and I'm not artistic, so much of the artwork I used is thanks to content creators across many forums and websites, so much of my game may look very familiar to many of you. I hope my story and characters make up for my lack of artistic creativity and coding knowledge. However; I would like to thank the content creators and those responsible for many of the plugin's I used. This game wouldn't have been possible without every single one of you. :-) Thanks! Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019